


Bulletproof

by made_of_might (letsgostealafandom)



Series: And I Have Touched the Sky [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drabble, Drabble Series, F/F, Right?, Slow Burn, i forget the rules for that, it's not assassination because Lena's not quite that cool?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgostealafandom/pseuds/made_of_might
Summary: Lena always knew Kara would do anything to protect her friends, but she didn't realize it was that literal.OrKara -- not Supergirl -- takes a bullet for Lena.





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



> s2g this is a series of drabbles and it will end with either sex or smooching or both, I swear.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> bulletproof

It was Saturday, 3:15, when Kara took a bullet meant for Lena.

They were walking from the L Corp building to a bistro for lunch. Lena didn't know what Kara saw that made her step ahead of Lena, but she heard the gunshot; she saw it hit, saw Kara jerk.

"Kara!" The name tore from Lena's throat, even as she was being shoved bodily into the alleyway.

Saturday. 3:15. It was only supposed to be lunch.

She needed to call 911. She couldn't lose-

"Um," Kara said.

"I need to- You-" Lena couldn't catch her breath.

"He missed?"


End file.
